Seduction
by Ichika Fearbright
Summary: SasuNaru/ Aku gay, homo, pecinta sesama jenis, whatever you called it. Kemudian aku diperlakukan tidak adil dan dibully. What the fuck is wrong with you people! Biarkan aku mendapatkan Sasuke dan hidup bahagia tanpa kalian! Fuck off! -Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Seduction**

 **(c) 2015 by Ichika Fearbright. All right reserved.**

NARUTO FANFICTION

Dipublikasikan di **Wattpad ( IchikaFearbright)** dan **Fanfiction,net**

 **Warning for Gay, Homo, Yaoi, Bullying, Adult Content** (Rated 20++ hanya akan dipublish di wattpad dan akan di privasi. Untuk menghindari masalah dari kelompok yang tidak suka FFn tercemar dengan sex scene. Jadi yang bisa mengakses part ini hanya follower).

 **So, attention for homophobia and naruto haters or whoever you always made a war over small stuff like pairing, please get** _ **LOST**_ **.**

FYI, wattpad akan di update lebih dulu dari pada FFn. Untuk visualisasi karakter bisa cek di wattpad.

 **Disclaimer: Gambar visualisasi bukan milik maupun hasil karyaku. Source: Google,com**

Terakhir. Aku menulis dalam sudut pandang tokoh. Tidak suka? Enyah. Masih jelek? Iya, soalnya aku masih tahap perkembangan.

Ada pertanyaan? Silahkan tanyakan di kotak review atau kirim pm.

Semua siswa Konoha Senior High tahu kalau Naruto Namikaze adalah mixed-blood tertampan di sekolah. Attention-seeker. Dan HOMO. Pertebal dan garis bawahi yang paling akhir, kalau perlu pakai huruf kapital. HOMO.

Lalu? Kenapa kalau Naruto homo? Gay? Pecinta sesama jenis? Please guys, sekarang sudah jamannya LGBT beraksi dan bersuara!

Lalu kenapa kalau aku homo?!

Aku memilih jadi homo dan tiba-tiba masalah selalu datang padaku. Kadang aku heran sendiri, dari benua Eropa nan jauh di ujung barat sampai ke benua Asia nan asri damai di ujung timur, kenapa masalah tidak pernah lelah mengikuti? Apa salahku? TUHAN! APA SALAHKU SAMPAI KAU MEMBIARKAN SI MASALAH INI SELALU MENEMPEL PADAKU?! Oh tidak. Tuhan, aku mencintaimu. Aku harap kelak kau bisa mengenyahkan masalah ini dari hidupku. Dari ke-homo-an ku. Biarkan aku mencintai lelaki tampan ber-abs sempurna yang bisa kusentuh dan kupeluk sesuka hatiku setiap aku ingin tidur. Dengan mata indah yang bisa menarik semua perhatianku. Dan penis panjang besar yang bisa memuaskan lubang nakal berstatus virgin milikku, err tidak, maksudku aku pernah sekal- baiklah beberapa kal- oke oke! Maksudku setiap kali aku masturbasi, aku selalu memasukan satu atau dua jariku ke lubang analku. TAPI! Lubang anusku masih bersih dari penis-penis indah di luar sana. Damn! I love them. I love big cock.

Uh lupakan. Aku akan memberitahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini moodku turun. Salah satunya, aku dibully. LAGI. Itu karena mereka sudah tahu kalau aku homo. Aku sudah berusaha menyembunyikan orientasi seksualku. Sebaik dan serapi mungkin. Tapi apa mau dikata kalau para lelaki busuk yang iri karena banyak siswi menempel padaku setiap jam makan siang selalu mencari titik lemahku dan akhirnya. BOOM! Kemarin adalah hari keduaku berperang dengan para homophobia. Menghindari jebakan. Kabur dari perangkap. Adu otot. Fuck, i dont care whatever they did to me.

Dan parahnya! Calon pacar masa depanku mulai menjauh dan menghindariku. Shit! Shit! Shit! Semua gara-gara Suigetsu dan Juugo.

Aaaagh!

Kenapa mereka tidak tutup mulut saja. Dan aku bisa tetap menjalankan misiku membelokkan Sasuke Uchiha yang lurus selurus tiang listrik menjadi belok lalu menerima cintaku dengan tangan terbuka siap memelukku, oh jangan lupakan senyum indahnya yang bahkan jarang kulihat.

"Naruto! Get the hell down you brat! Eat your breakfast right now!"

Ahhh, my beloved daddy. Ayahku tercinta. Mulutnya memang menyebalkan. Tidak bisa berkata lembut sedikit saat memerintah anaknya. Fuck you, oldman. "Yeah! I'll be there in a minute." Aku mengambil tas sekolahku yang hanya berisi satu buku catatan kecil dan ipad. Sebuah bolpoin. Smartphone. Kunci mobil. Dan satu lagi yang paling penting, parfum. Well, untuk memperjelas saja, aku suka menjadi homo dan aku akan tetap suka menjadi homo, karena itu aku akan tetap menarik perhatian sesama jenisku, ehem, Sasuke Uchiha dengan hal sekecil apapun termasuk bau tubuhku. Hahaha, persetan.

Saat aku sampai di dapur, aku melihat Ayah dan Shion, adikku, sudah mulai dengan sarapan mereka. "Woaah, kalian memulai tanpaku!" Aku pura-pura kecewa dan sedih. Hanya mendapat tatapan bosan seperti biasanya. Ck, bakat aktingku pasti mulai tumpul karena mereka tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali setelah memulai ritual pagi tanpaku. Sebenarnya pagi ini, kalau aku tidak salah hitung sudah yang kedua puluh tiga kalinya. Kalau mereka bisa melengkapi sampai seratus kali, aku akan memberikan mereka hadiah paling buruk besok di malam natal. I swear.

"Calm bro, kau sendiri yang bangun kesiangan. Jangan salahkan kami." Shion memprotes sambil mengunyah. Ew, menjijikan. "Telan dulu sandwich mu baru bicara, my beloved lil sista." Aku duduk berhadapan dengan Shion. Mencoba mengabaikan tatapan mematikan dari monster di sebelahku.

"You already know what i want..."

Tidak mau mendengar kalimat ayah sampai selesai, aku mengangguk cepat-cepat. "You said it every fucking morning when we have our breakfast, Dad. So, shut the hell up, please. I'll behave at school but im not promise when they're the one who want to try my fist." Memotong kalimatnya dengan kalimat yang akhir-akhir ini kususun dan menjadi jawaban tetap dari pernyataan ayah. Yeah! Hidup otak cerdas!

Aku melihat ayah menghela napas dan Shion dengan wajah tidak pedulinya. Seharusnya aku mengajari Shion untuk sedikit simpati dengan kakaknya yang tampan dan manis ini. Tapi, bagaimana caranya dia mau menurut padaku kalau dia melihatku seperti seorang kakak yang tidak pantas dibanggakan. Ugh, so hurt.

"Bro."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, menyadari kalau ayah sudah pergi berangkat kerja. Tinggal Shion yang mengulurkan tangan kirinya padaku. "Apa?"

"Aku ingin menyetir. Give me the key. Pretty please." Aku menatapnya ragu. Setelah menghabiskan susu di gelas, aku membawa peralatan makanku ke wastafel. Mencucinya sampai bersih. "Bro!" Aku nyaris menjatuhkan peralatan makanku, menemukan Shion tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapanku saat aku berbalik mau meletakkan kembali piring dan gelas.

"What the fuck! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba! Gelas dan piringku bisa pecah, Shion!"

"I wanna drive!"

"No."

"Please! Please! Please!" Shion melompat dengan ponytailnya bergoyang lucu. Oh Tuhan, adikku yang lucu. Kuatkan aku agar tidak jatuh dalam godaannya. Amin. "No means no. Are you deaf, lil gal?"

Shion berdecak kesal lalu menendang tulang keringku sebelum berlari keluar dapur. "Fuck! Thats so fucking hurt bitch!" Aku mengelus kakiku yang baru saja ditendang oleh adik kesayanganku dengan tenaga penuh. Dasar kekanakan. Untung saja aku bukan kakak yang gampang memukul adiknya sendiri. Kalau tidak, kupastikan dia operasi plastik setiap kali membuatku jengkel.

xxxxxxx

Dalam perjalan ke sekolah di dalam mobil hanya ada suara radio seperti biasa. Shion masih marah karena tidak kuijinkan menyetir mobil. Memangnya siapa yang mau, bocah middle schooler dijadikan sopir lalu ada kabar berita kalau kecelakaan lalu lintas menewaskan si pria tampan Naruto Namikaze dan adiknya yang bodoh Shion Namikaze. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku mual.

Saat di lampu merah terakhir menuju sekolah, aku menoleh ke arah Shion, merasakan kalau bocah nakal itu sejak beberapa menit lalu terus memandangiku. "What is it?" Aku menatapnya ingin tahu.

"Turunkan aku di depan gerbang. Kau tidak membiarkanku menyetir dan aku tidak mau ikut kau ke tempat parkir." Bibirnya sedikit maju ke depan dengan dua tangan terlipat. Sulking huh? Kenapa adikku bisa semanis ini padahal tingkahnya menyebalkan seperti setan. "Whatever."

Sesuai keinginan Shion, tepat di gerbang masuk, mobil berhenti dan membiarkan bocah setan itu turun seperti tuan putri buangan yang baru saja diantar supir kerajaan. Fuck. Setelah pintu dibanting dengan sangat keras, aku baru menjalankan mobil ke area parkir. Mematikan mesin lalu meletakkan kepalaku yang tiba-tiba terasa berat di setir kemudi. Mengingat apa yang akan kuhadapi seharian nanti. Dan jadwal latihan basket sepulang sekolah yang menunggu, membuatku malas masuk kelas.

God, let me tell you something, you suck.

 **Review + Fav + Foll. Thats the rules guys.**

 **Tag: #Naruto #SasuNaru #BoyxBoy #Yaoi #Gay #Homoseksual #Bullying**

 **With love,**

 **Ichika Fearbright**


	2. Chapter 2

**Seduction**

 **(c) 2015 by Ichika Fearbright. All right reserved.**

NARUTO FANFICTION

Dipublikasikan di **Wattpad ( IchikaFearbright)** dan **Fanfiction,net**

FYI, wattpad akan di update lebih dulu dari pada FFn. Untuk visualisasi karakter bisa cek di wattpad.

 **Disclaimer: Gambar visualisasi bukan milik maupun hasil karyaku. Source: Google,com**

 **Naruto Pov**

 _Inhale. Exhale. Take a deep breath_ Naruto, semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau hanya perlu menghabiskan jam sekolahmu dengan mengabaikan apapun yang mereka bicarakan, lakukan atau apapun itu. Kau mengabaikan sampai jam pulang. Kemudian hari ini akan berlangsung dengan lancar tanpa hambatan.

Seharusnya aku bisa melakukam itu. Tapi. Oh-oh, aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi jalan yang mudah selalu penuh dengan 'tapi'. Itu hukumnya. _And the problem is, those stares._ Mereka melihatku berjalan di koridor seperti melihat Erwin Smith, artis tua papan atas yang terkenal dengan filmnya Attack on Titan.

 _I'm lied._ Mereka menatapku seperti melihat tempat sampah berjalan. Mereka berhenti dengan kegiatan mereka, melihatku dengan dahi mengernyit dan alis bertaut, lalu membicarakanku seolah aku adalah makhluk tak kasat mata. _Ck, i swear, those fucker will regret it soon enough._

Sampai ruang loker, aku mengganti sepatuku.

"Hei, orang _homo._ "

 _Damn_. Tidak bisakah hari ini mereka berpura-pura tidak melihatku? Atau kalau mereka benar-benar menganggapku makhluk tak kasat mata, itu terdengar lebih baik.

"Kau tuli ya?!" Aku berbalik, melihat Suigetsu dengan Juugo berdiri seperti _bodyguard_ tanpa ekspresi di belakangnya. Kalau aku jadi Juugo, aku tidak akan berteman dengan orang cerewet dan kekanakan seperti Suigetsu. _Troublesome_.

Aku tidak menjawab, hanya mengangkat sebelah alisku. Sebagai _body language 'what the fuck are you doing here'._ Suigetsu tersenyum, membuatku ingin meninju dan meremukan tulang rahangnya sampai menjadi berkeping-keping. Uh kurasa dengan Juugo sebagai _bodyguard_ , itu akan menjadi hal sulit untuk kulakukan.

"Kenapa kau masih ada di sini? Sekolah ini bukan sekolah untuk _homo!_ Menjijikan."

Tubuhku terdorong ke belakang menabrak loker. Benturan punggungku dengan loker sama sekali tidak terasa sakit, hanya saja harga diriku yang tersakiti. " _Listen carefully, you shit head._ Manusia itu _homosapiens_. Kalau memang benar sekolah ini bukan untuk _homo_. _Then its mean, you're a fucking animal. The bitchy one._ " Aku membalas keras-keras agar cukup didengar oleh siapapun yang masih berada di ruang loker. Termasuk dua orang ini.

Dua detik kemudian, tulang pipiku terasa ngilu dan tubuhku kembali terlempar ke belakang saat Juugo meninjuku. Aku melihat Suigetsu tersenyum menjijikan dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Aku berani taruhan kalau dia tidak terlalu paham dengan apa yang baru saja kukatakan.

Mataku kembali ke Juugo, oke, orang ini tinggi, dengan kulit tan sepertiku, pasti dia juga memiliki _abs_ dan _tanline_ yang indah. _Unfortunatelly he isn't my type. Maybe he is, but Sasuke is on top one in my list of the hottest boy in the world. My world. "Sexy bastard."_ Tidak peduli dia akan mendengarku atau tidak, aku mencoba bangkit dari lantai. Tapi Juugo lebih dulu menendangi perut, kaki dan tanganku. Aku mencoba melindungi kepalaku dari amukan tendangannya, perutku mulai terasa mual. _Fuck_ , aku ingin muntah tapi badanku juga terasa remuk, ketika aku coba menggerakan badanku untuk melawan justru semakin terasa ngilu.

Tuhan, kalau kau memang benar ada. Jangan biarkan aku mati, jujur saja aku takut mati. Meskipun aku _homo_ tapi aku orang baik yang tidak tegaan dengan orang lain. Aku juga menyayangi _Dad_ , Shion. Uh aku juga sayang dengan _Mom_. _So, can we have a deal, God?_

Sebelum pandanganku benar-benar kabur, aku mendengar Suigetsu berteriak panik. Seperti 'Juugo', 'berhenti', 'sudah cukup' dan apalah itu aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mendengar atau pun melihat apapun lagi saat mataku semakin berat. Aku rasa aku butuh tidur lagi. _Great_. Aku bisa membolos.

.

Apa aku sudah mati dan sekarang ada di neraka? Tapi kenapa neraka gelap sekali? Jangan-jangan malaikat salah daftar lalu memasukanku ke surga? Sekali lagi, kalau ini memang surga kenapa sangat gelap?

 _Where the hell am I right now?!_

"Naruto-kun."

 _Yes. Yes. Yeah. Its me!_ Siapa di sana? Bisa membantuku keluar dari sini?! Tempat ini gelap sekali! Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat jari tanganku sendiri!

"Naruto-kun!"

Siapapun kau! Cepatlah bawa aku keluar dari sini! Mau membawaku ke neraka atau ke surga aku tidak peduli!

"Naruto-kun! Bangun!"

Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada yang menggoyangkan tubuhku. Sebuah cahaya kecil yang semakin membesar dan semakin silau membuat mataku sakit. _Damn you light!_

Setelah beberapa kali aku mengerjapkan mata mencoba membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba masuk ke retinaku. Aku menemukan seorang gadis berkaca mata. Rambut diikat dua berantakan. Matanya berwarna apa itu? Ungu? Silver? Amethyst? Ow, kepalaku jadi tambah sakit memikirkan apa warna mata gadis ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku menggeleng mendengar pertanyaannya penuh nada khawatir. _"I'm dead."_ Bagaimana bisa orang ini bertanya apa aku baik-baik saja kalau dia bisa melihatku terbaring seperti orang sekarat. Badanku terasa remuk semua.

"Maaf. Maksudku, apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Umm." Aku mengangguk sambil mencoba duduk. Dia membantuku dan menaruh bantal di belakang punggungku. Bau gadis ini harum. "Lebih baik dari tadi pagi. Uh, apa aku di rumah sakit?"

"Tidak." Rambut yang terlihat halus itu bergerak lucu ketika pemiliknya menggelengkan kepala. Seperti, um, seperti apa? Oh! Seperti _ponytail_ Shion! "Naruto-kun ada di ruang kesehatan. Tadi pagi aku menemukan Naruto-kun pingsan di ruang loker."

 _What the-_ jadi gadis ini yang membawaku ke ruang kesehatan? Menggendongku?! _Oh my fucking shit._ Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa?!

Dia tertawa. Tertawa! Jadi dia menertawakanku?! "Jadi ka-

"Tidak! Hahaha, bukan aku yang membawa Naruto-kun. Aniki yang menggendong Naruto-kun kemari." Syukurlah. Aku jadi lebih lega kalau bukan gadis ini yang menggendongku.

 _Wait, by the way, who's Aniki? Her lover? A teacher or_ "Siapa itu Aniki?" Lebih baik tanya langsung saja dari pada menebak-nebak.

"Um, _big brother,_ Naruto-kun."

"Ah, _big bro._ " Aku mengangguk paham, Aniki itu adalah _big bro_. Jadi kakak gadis ini bernama Aniki? Uh, nama yang aneh. Jangan ingatkan namaku yang juga tidak kalah aneh. _Damn you Dad. "So? Who're you?"_

"Ah, aku lupa memberitahu. Namaku Hinata Hyuga." Hinata berdiri lalu menundukan sedikit badannya. Aku hampir lupa, ini cara berkenalan orang Jepang. "Naruto Namikaze."

"Aku sudah tahu." Hinata terkekeh, kembali duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang. Di meja ada seragamku yang dilipat rapi dan tas sekolahku. Pasti dokter sekolah yang menaruhnya di sana. "Kau sudah tahu?" Aku kembali menatapnya, penuh tanya.

"Mau mendengarkan ceritaku? Empat bulan yang lalu, waktu Naruto-kun menjadi siswa baru, banyak siswi yang berebut menjadi teman dan pacarmu kan? Walaupun Naruto-kun murid baru, rambut pirang seperti siswa nakal dan mata biru Naruto-kun. Seperti orang dari negeri lain."

Woah woah, aku memang tampan dan aku memang dari negeri lain. Jangan lupakan kewarganegaraanku masih tertulis warga negara Inggris. "Setiap aku mau berteman dengan Naruto-kun, aku selalu keduluan orang lain. Setiap kali aku punya kesempatan untuk berbicara dan mengobrol dengan Naruto-kun, aku malah malu sendiri."

Bukannya sekarang mereka sedang dalam acara mem _bully_ dan membuat Naruto yang _homo_ mengundurkan diri dari sekolah? Kenapa Hinata malah menolongku? Atau ini salah satu rencana mereka untuk mengerjaiku? Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku selalu ingin menyalahkanmu?! " _Wait a minute!_ Kau tidak mendengar berita kalau aku _homo? Gay?_ Itu sudah jadi rahasia umum satu sekolah!"

Hinata mengangguk, "Aku sudah tahu kalau Naruto-kun _gay_."

DIA TAHU KALAU AKU HOMO! "Dan kau masih mau menjadi temanku?! Kau gila?! Bagaimana kalau kau juga di _bully_ gara-gara berteman denganku?! Bagaimana kalau kau dibenci satu sekolah gara-gara menjadi temanku?!"

Gadis ini tidak waras! Saat semua orang menjauhiku gara-gara aku seorang _homo_ , dia malah mau mendekatiku?! _What the fuck is wrong with her?!_

Hinata sudah mau menjawab tapi suara langkah seseorang yang mendekat lebih menarik perhatian kami. Aku dan Hinata menoleh ke arah gorden yang dibuka dari luar.

"Shizune-sensei." Hinata berdiri, menunduk hormat seperti tadi. Aku hanya mengamati tingkahnya yang, uh, terlalu sopan.

 _"Hi, ma'am."_

'Plak'

 _"Ow! Thats fucking hurt bi-OW! Whats wrong with you!"_ Shizune memukul dahiku dengan kertas entah apa yang digulung sangat tebal dan terasa sangat menyakitkan. Sangat. Menyakiti. Dahiku.

"Jaga bicaramu saat di sekolah Naruto!" Shizune melotot, sudah bersiap akan memukul lagi kapan saja jika aku kembali membuka mulut. Hinata hanya tersenyum prihatin melihatku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Shizune. Kesal. Melihat jam dinding sudah menunjukan pukul empat lebih lima belas menit. Jam pulang sekolah sudah lewat.

 _Shit!_ Berapa lama aku tidur? Mereka pasti sudah mulai latihan. Pasti Azuma juga akan menceramahiku lagi kalau sampai aku tidak ikut latihan kali ini. Aku memaksakan tubuhku untuk bangun dari ranjang dan mengambil tas serta kemeja sekolahku. Mengabaikan Hinata dan Shizune yang memanggilku. "Terima kasih Hinata! Shizune! Lain kali aku akan mentraktir kalian!"

Sampai di _gymnasium_ , aku mengatur napasku yang sedikit terengah. Menyiapkan mental untuk diamuk Azuma dan beberapa hukuman. _Oke Naruto, now or never._

Saat aku akan membuka pintu, seseorang lebih dulu membukanya dari dalam. Membuat tanganku mengambang diudara. Sedikit mendongak aku melihat siapa yang sekarang berdiri di hadapanku. Melihatku dari bawah ke atas dengan wajah bosan. "Y-yo Shikamaru." Aku memaksakan sebuah senyum, membuat luka yang dibuat Juugo di sudut bibirku kembali berdenyut. "Apa mereka sudah mulai? Azuma mencariku kan? Apa dia bilang dia akan menghukumku lagi? Uh, apa dia tidak bosan menghukumku mengelilingi _gymnasium. I hate him._ "

Shikamaru masih berdiri dan diam sampai aku menyelesaikan kalimatku. Tangannya yang memegang pintu mengerat. Ah, tentu saja Naruto. Dia juga pasti tidak ingin berdekatan denganmu karena jijik. _Damnit_.

Dengan tahu diri, aku mundur beberapa langkah. Memberi jarak nyaman untuk Shikamaru. "Untuk hari ini latihan ditiadakan. Kau boleh pulang." Aku mendengarnya dengan bingung. Kenapa Shikamaru harus berbohong? Jelas-jelas aku mendengar keramaian dari dalam seperti biasanya setiap kami latihan. Atau memang benar dugaanku? Semua anggota tim sudah tidak membutuhkanku lagi karena aku _homo_? Dan _homo_ dilarang bermain basket apalagi menjadi bagian tim reguler.

Memikirkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi membuatku menggenggam erat tas sekolah dan kemejaku di samping kanan dan kiri. Setelah menelan ludah dengan susah payah, aku membalikkan badanku berjalan menjauh dari _gymnasium_ untuk pulang.

 _ **You fucking homo! Go die!**_

 _ **Manusia dengan kelainan sepertimu tidak pantas ada di sekolah ini! Pergi kau dari sini!**_

 _ **Aku malu punya teman homoseksual sepertimu! Jangan coba-coba mendekatiku lagi! Dasar homo!**_

 _ **You're disgusting.**_

 _ **Kenapa kau masih ada di sini? Sekolah ini bukan sekolah untuk homo! Menjijikan.**_

"Ugh.. ghh.." Tanpa sadar aku menggigit bibir di perjalananku menuju tempat parkir. Kenapa mereka tidak mengabaikan orientasi seksualku dan bertingkah seperti biasa saja? Kenapa mereka tidak bisa?

Sampai di dekat mobil, aku melihat Shion berdiri di kap mobil dengan tangan terlipat depan dada. Mata ungunya menatapku dengan berbagai emosi. Aku mematung beberapa langkah di depannya. Dia mengambil langkah maju, detik berikutnya aku berada di dalam pelukan hangat tubuh kecil Shion. Telapak tangannya menepuk punggungku pelan penuh pengertian.

" _What should i do?_ " Gumamku akhirnya menenggelamkan wajahku di bahu Shion. Ini bukan pertama atau kedua kali Shion mendapatiku _down_ seperti sekarang. Dia selalu menemukanku setiap kali aku ditolak dan dibuang. Untuk sekarang, aku hanya punya Shion dan Minato. Adik dan ayahku yang mencoba menerima keadaanku. Tapi aku tahu, mereka juga sempat merasakan kecewa saat aku memberitahu bahwa aku tidak bisa menjalin hubungan lagi dengan seorang wanita.

" _Nothing. You shouldn't do anything._ " Shion balas bergumam. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku dan _daddy_ menyayangimu. _We're always love you, bro._ "

Ya, kalian harus menyayangiku. Karena aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain kalian.

 _"So, its my turn to drive."_

 **ATTENTION**

 **Naruto itu pindahan dari England. Wajar bahasanya campur aduk. Ini khusus untuk keluarga Namikaze saja. Karena Namikaze tidak tinggal di Jepang sejak awal. Mereka baru pindah empat bulan. Dan nihongo bukan bahasa keseharian mereka di England dulu. Mohin pengertian karena ini alur yang kubuat. Terima kasih.**

 **Untuk yang gak paham bahasa inggris, bisa buka kamus dan belajar. Walaupun yang aku masukan di sini kebanyakan umpatan dan bahasa kasar. Setidaknya kalian bisa praktek mengumpat dengan sedikit keren. Terima kasih.**

Kemudian, untuk **GUEST** yang review akan masuk ke **MODERATE REVIEW**. Jadi, jika kalian mau **NGEBASH** tanpa **MENCANTUMKAN PENNAME** kalian, itu **KUTERIMA DENGAN TANGAN TERBUKA** dan dengan senang hati akan **KUHAPUS**. Dengan kata lain review **TIDAK AKAN MUNCUL** Kalau mau ngebash, silahkan **LOGIN** dulu biar review kalian bisa muncul tanpa perlu kesaring di moderate review. Aku tidak peduli dengan jumlah review, aku cuma mau review yang baik, sopan dan membangun.

Seperti biasa, **review, fav, foll,** itu **aturannya** guys.

 **With love,**

 **Ichika Fearbright**


End file.
